Beginnings
by Fireblosom
Summary: Usagi's sixteen, beautiful and in a whole different country. Because of her father's job she is forced to move from what she knows but what she finds in Japan will serve more to turn her whole life upside down
1. Moving Blues

Hey all!!! I know it's been awhile but i'm back and hey with a new story!!!! This idea has been pestering my for months so I decided to put a mini hold on ydagwyw. I know that it's not long but it's just the introduction. I'm trying hard to keep ideas in order for this cause would like to see it get finished. Anywho read and tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I, Naoko-chan, hereby give fireblosom permission to use my characters according to her own will and discreation.  
:Fireblosom bows: Thank Naoko-sama....   
____________________  
Story: Beginnings   
  
Rated: PG-15...R in later chapters  
  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
______________________  
"We're what?"   
"We're moving back to Japan, sweetie. Isn't that great?" the brown haired woman asked the now stupified child.   
"Great? Great?!!" she raged, "Tell me, what is so bloody great about moving to an entirely DIFFERENT country that's half way across the world at the beginning of my JUNIOR YEAR and having to transfer to a WHOLE DIFFERENT SCHOOL!!!!"  
"Usagi Serena Tsukino! Let me remind you who you are speaking to. That is your mother! Next you will accept this decision. I don't see why you feel the need to irritate this situation so. You should be happy. After all you were born there. Japan is our home anyway!" Hitoshi replied sternly to his daughter.  
Usagi's head bowed, "But all I know is here" she whispered sadly.  
"Usa" Saori started pulling her daughter into her arms, "I know it might seem unfair to uproot you now but it is necessary. Your father already told you the reason. You don't want him to lose his business do you?"  
"No"  
"Well then problem solved. No you go on and do what you need to do sweetheart. We have one week to pack we leave Tuesday night" Saori said.  
"What?! A week?! How am I suppose...."  
"Usagi!" Hitoshi interrupted, "You are lucky you recieved that much time"  
"Yes father"  
"Now I have some loose ends to tie up at the office so you and you mother have time to pack or what have you. I will see you both later" Hitoshi declared while grabbing his briefcase off of the black leather couch.  
"Bye honey" Saori called as he exited the door, "Alright Usa are you...Usagi? Now where did that girl run off to?" She wondered. There was a loud crash from the second floor of the home.  
'Uh-oh. She's at it again' She thought heading up to her daughter's room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi's Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Stupid Bastard!!! God fucking I hate him!!!!" she screamed knocking over her lamp off it's mahogany stand, "Always dictating my damn life!! I wish he would..."  
"Would what Usagi? Leave us? Abandon his wife and daughter? Is that what you want?" Saori demanded from the doorway.  
Usagi flopped on the bed in the process throwing off a startled Luna, "Of course not mama" she whispered, "It's just...how will I deal?" Saori's eyes softened as she strode across the room to join Usagi on her bed.  
"Usa, you are a beautiful sixteen year old woman. You are fluent in Japanese, French, and Spanish. You have a 3.88 GPA and you run track. Forgive me if I think that you'll "Deal" fine"   
"Mom! Not all that. It doesn't hurt but I mean socially. I'm gonna miss Molly so much! And just life here in general" She responded.  
"You'll do fine, dear. I know you will. And so will Molly. She's a strong girl, some how she'll go on with out you. But she'll never forget her best friend. Everything will be fine. Just be confident in all that you do" Saori went on.  
"I hope so" Usagi sighed burying her head in two overly stuffed pillows.  
"Believe me, love." Saori said rubbing her back, "Now you can see your cousin Minako and you Aunt Meiko. Anyway I have some calls to make. I've already begun making shipping arrangements for the furniture and I need to make plane arrangements, oh I almost forgot to call our realtor to finish our conversation! So much to do!!" she exclaimed heading out of the door counting off things to do.  
"Glad she's excited" Usagi moaned turning over. Slowly she sat up and looked around her soon to be ex room. She saw everything that made up her room from it's white walls to the glow in the dark stars attached to the ceiling down to the blackish-purplish cat curled up the corner of the room.  
"Actually now that I think about it Mom always insisted that I keep things a certain way. When we get to Japan I'm gonna go crazy decorating my room! Minako will jump at the chance to help" She only had a few things in her room and made a promise to add more color the next time around.   
She sat on a large white canopy bed next to it was a mahogany night stand which now held a single picture frame since she had "disposed" of her lamp.  
Usagi picked up the silver frame which contained a picture of her and Molly in the mall taking one of those dreamy pictures with the shooting star backround.  
  
  
Her hand reached for the phone and quickly dialed Molly's number. The message came on and Mrs. Baker, her mother, began to speak.  
"Hello, you've reached the Baker's residence. I'm sorry to inform you that we have had a death in the family and had to immediately travel to New York. We will return Wednesday of next week. Leave a message and well get back to you as soon as we return..." :beep:  
"Hey Mols. It's me. I'm sorry about the death in the family, I hope it wasn't Nana. I wish I could be there for you but we have a huge crisis. The Bastard has decided that we need to move back to Japan and we're leaving soon. Unfortunately before you get back. I would call you on your cell but I know your mom cut it off after you failed Chemistry and Geometry. Molly you know I love you like a sister, right? I'm gonna miss you so much. I didn't click with anyone else but you when I first came here anyway and you've been so good to me. I'll write and call you as soon as I get settled. Oh Molly.." Usagi choked up wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Sorry. Getting weepy here. Now you know if the Slut Crew messes with you, all you need to do is call alright. I don't care about the time difference and that crap. Always remember that I'll always be here for you. No one and I'm serious, NO ONE can replace you in my heart. I love you girl. I'll check you later alright. Bye"   
  
  
Her knees buckled as she listen to the last of the message. Dropping the phone she crumbled to the floor and wept.   
"Oh Usagi. I couldn't even say bye" Molly whispered before another sob swallowed it up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And there we go!! Chapter one complete! I hope it wasn't too depressing or anything. I don't know if I'll keep this an alt.reality or inject scout business into it. I could use an opinion here!   
Next time on Beginnigs.... Usagi moves into the neighborhood and into school causing quite a commotion. New people to meet and there's haters on the loose...Stay tuned and don't touch that back button!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!   
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, you get the picture.., Fireblosom~* 


	2. Fight Club

:waves to audience: HEYYYYYYYY!!!!!! Thanks for coming back!! I really appreciate it. Thank you for any or all reviews that I have recieved. :wipes eyes: Anyway please forgive for the mistakes I probably will make in this chapter and further chapters as well. I do not know the Japanese culture and language as much as I would like to. If I do make a horrible mistake of something or the like feel free to email me or review me and help a sista out. I can finally write more now that I'm on vaction so stay tuned for more!  
  
That all said and done enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights to this anime other than my own characters here! So please don't shoot!!  
  
_________________________  
  
Story: Beginnings  
  
Rated: Pg-15  
  
Contact: Fireblosom182@yahoo.com  
  
^ (Pleaze send anthing to this one cuz all of AOL's spamming crap is pissing me off and has me deleteing emails I want)  
  
__________________________  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Tokyo International Airport. I hope you had an enjoyable and relaxing flight" the attendant greeted, "Feel free to visit our information desks located at various points through the airport. Thank you and enjoy your stay!"   
  
Usagi smiled politely, "Arigatou*"  
  
"That was a very nice flight. And here I thought it was going to be bumpy and unpleasant" Saori commented as she and Usagi walked away from the gate.  
  
"Mama, you gripped the chair handles the whole time and downed a bottle of champagne! I would hardly call that a nice flight in your case" Usagi replied as she walked through the metal detector.  
  
"Well your father was always with me when we took plane trips. Since he wasn't here it's natural that I would be a tad nervous."  
  
Usagi scowled. "Well if he was here and didn't decide that he wanted to leave a day early..."  
  
"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed.  
  
"Kami*! There's only one person I know with that set of lungs" Usagi mumbled embarrassed as the whole airport tried to locate the owner of the extremely loud voice.  
  
They didn't have to look far because a blonde woman was running towards her and her mother at a breakneck speed. Usagi smiled and ran ahead to greet her.   
  
They met with the blonde throwing he arms around Usagi.  
  
"Usa-chan!! I missed you so much. It's so good to see you!" she laughed hugging her tightly.  
  
"You too Minako. I missed you and Oba-san*, and Oji-san*!" Usagi replied hugging her back as tightly, "Although you didn't have to announce my name through the whole airport with you screechy voice!"  
  
"Still have jokes, I see" Mina quipped.  
  
"If I didn't then you'd have to worry!"   
  
"Ah, Minako it's so good to see you again. How long has it been?" Saori asked as she came up behind the two.  
  
"Aunt Saori! Kami, I missed you too!" Mina squealed throwing an arm around her also and pecking her cheek.  
  
"My have you grown! You look like an exact image of your mother! Where is my dear sister by the way?"  
  
"Oh I left her and Oto-san* at the baggage claim. I saw a head of silver hair walking towards the claim and I just had to see my cousin first" They began walking back towards baggage claim.  
  
"Where's Uncle Hitoshi?" Mina questioned finally noticing that it was only three of them walking.  
  
"He had to leave a day early before us. In order to prepare for his business merger he need to straighten some issues and meet with the board. You should see him soon " Saori replied as they made the rest of the trip to the baggage claim where Mina's parents were waiting.  
  
"Saoriiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!" Meiko cried as she launched herself into her sister's arms, "Oh how I've missed my older sister!"  
  
"But you've had wonderful company Mei-chan," she replied hugging her back, "How have you been Miroku?"  
  
"Just great, Saori. I take it you and Usagi had a nice flight?"  
  
"It was long, Uncle. I missed you" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Me too. You are my favorite niece after all" he laughed.  
  
Usagi chuckled, "I'm your only niece silly!" The others laughed.  
  
Miroku slung his arm around her hugging him to her, "Well my favorite and only niece, lets go see if we can find your bags"  
  
The rest followed. After retrieving the bags and packing up the cars they headed home.  
  
______________  
  
Mina's Car  
  
______________  
  
"Now how would I know that you would get a car like this?" Usagi commented as Mina drove.  
  
Mina glared at her from the corner of her eye, "Hey I happen to love this car thank you. It is a beautiful car and it's a convertable and a very elegant car"  
  
"Mina, It's a buggy"  
  
"A covertible orange buggy." Mina argued, " And it's one that's taking you and your stuff to your house. Did I also mention it can leave you on the side of the road"   
  
"You wouldn't dare" Usagi challenged.  
  
"Try me, Usa" Mina responded.  
  
"Fine, fine. You got me. It suits you any way. I could never figure out why you were so obssesed with this damn color" Usagi grumbled as she look out at the passing streets.  
  
"The same way your obsessed with darker colors." she commented, "God your gonna fit right in with my group. You and Rei-chan will are gonna click real quick"  
  
"Hey I..what's that sound? It sounds like a...chicken? What hell?" Usagi looked around wildly.  
  
"Oh, that's just my phone. Someone's a'callin. Hand it to me please. It's in my purse by your foot"  
  
She bent down and rummaged through the purse, grabbing the phone in the process.   
  
"Here crazy" Usagi said handing it over.  
  
"Thanks" she replied flipping it open.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan what's up? Already? Of course I don't plan on coming back to school, you know me. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah, she's here I'm driving her home now. Yeah. :laughs: Oh really. What? Mako? What happened? She's WHAT?!!! That little hussy. Stay put! I'll be right over!!" Mina hung up then quickly called Meiko who was in the van infront of them.  
  
"Hey mom. I just wanted to tell you that I need to stop at school for a minute. Yeah. I need to pick up a book and I can show Usa a quick look-see of her new school. No we won't be long. We'll see you in awhile. Right. Love you too. Bye" Mina turned hard at the next light.  
  
"Mina what the fuck is going on?" Usagi roared.  
  
"Just gonna handle some business. There's this hussy named Kayko trying to move in on my boyfriend, Motoki. I knew the bitch would make a move when I wasn't around. You don't mind do you?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Oh course not. We are the terrible twins, afterall. You have on heels and I have on boots. I think she'll get a pretty nice smackdown"  
  
Minako chuckled in agreement, "Your right. However we might not be the twins anymore seeing that you decided to sprout some silver hair on me. I'll take care of it this time around."  
  
"Whatever you say cuz" Usagi reponded pulling out a pair of gucci sunglasses from the front of her gap jean jacket and sliding them on her face.  
  
"You want some vaseline?" Mina smacked her arm.  
  
"What?! Just trying to help!"   
  
--------------|-----  
  
Abuzu High School  
  
--------------|-----  
  
"Man, she won't leave me alone! Mamoru remind me to NEVER where this cologne to school again" Motoki whimpered.  
  
"It's not my fault she's a slut. I heard Mako called Mina. She's probably on her way" Mamoru commented laying back further on the bench.  
  
"You're lucky that Kikyo is on a two day field trip or you'd have someone up your ass too. Is the coast clear?"  
  
Mamoru turned around, "If you came out of that bush you'd find out!"  
  
"Not while she's around!" he wailed.   
  
"You're such a wimp. Why Mina goes out with you I don't know. Oh wait your saved. Blondie just arrived. Now get your ass out of that damn bush!" Motoki tumbled out and onto the ground.  
  
He dragged himself up. "Alright. Let's go see my girlfriend"  
  
"KAYKOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Mina screamed as she stomped into the open courtyard where everyone normally had lunch when it was nice outside.  
  
The fake blonde turned around, "Well look who it is. Mina, dear, I haven't see you all day. You weren't sick were you?"  
  
"Shut up, Kayko. Makoto told me that you've been floundering around Motoki again" Mina hissed.  
  
"Floudering? What a word! I was mearly keeping him company while you were out." she smiled.  
  
"Cut the bullshit. I know exactly what you were doing so I suggest that you "keep your company" far away from me and my boyfriend" Mina spat.  
  
"Yeah baby you tell her!" Motoki cheered. Mako elbowed him.  
  
"Hush!" Mamoru chuckled.  
  
At this point Kayko moved closer to Mina. "I'll keep him company anytime I want to. Why would he want a lowly junior when he could have a popular senior like me. He might pay attention to you now, sweetheart, but it won't be long til he..." she looked her up and down, "loses interest"  
  
Mina eyes watered against her will.   
  
"Aww. What are those glistening drops that I see in your eyes? Could they be.."  
  
"Finish that sentence, bitch. I dare you" A voice interrupted.  
  
"Who the hell said that!" Kayko screeched. A silver headed woman made her way towards her, her features ablaze with anger.  
  
Mamoru watched with interest as she walked up to the fake blonde. His eyes roamed her body as her long legs incased in tight black denim jeans and boots passed him. He felt a swell of desire as a lock of silver hair slid by him.  
  
'Silver? Who is the girl?'  
  
"I must have been hearing things because no one would dare talk to me that way"  
  
Usagi strode up to her face, "That would be me bitch. Talk that way to my cousin again and I'll see to it that you're six feet under by sunset"  
  
Kayko scowled, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"No. It's a promise."  
  
"Your the cousin of that tram.." She didn't get the chance to finish because she was flying towards the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! Bitch! Y..Y..You broke my nose! " she cried from the ground, blood already pouring over her hand.  
  
Mako's eyes lit up, "Damn! She just fucked your nose up! She's fine with me Mina"  
  
Motoki along with the rest of the courtyard stood with their mouths open.  
  
"That girl just gave Kayko a right hook to the nose and broke it!" Someone commented.  
  
Usagi reached into her top jacket pocket and extracted something before taking the jacket off completely. She sqwatted down and threw a handkerchief at the girl sprawled on the ground.  
  
She smirked, "Wipe yourself off. You're bleeding"  
  
Kayko looked up at her with horror in her eyes. Usagi stood up and turned to Mina.  
  
"Let's go. I still need to unpack and go to the mall"   
  
Mina slung her arm over her shoulder,"Sure thing. Bye Moki sweetie!" she chorused blowing him a kiss.  
  
A girl with black hair and violet streaks sent a glare at her, "Mina I know for a fact that you are not stepping a foot off this property with out an explanation on who this is!"  
  
"Jeez Rei, plug up your jets! You're steaming all over the place! If you'd left me finish I was trying to tell you to bring the gang over after school so that I could introduce her. But right now we need to get going so tht she could get settled. Bye all!" And with that Mina ran off dragging Usagi with her.  
  
A wail erupted from the ground, "What about my nose?! You all are just gonna let her get away with this?!"  
  
"YES!!" the crowd shouted back at blonde sprawled out on the grass.  
  
"Kami* that was great! That was a good right hook she gave Kayko. I can't wait to meet her" Makoto commented as the group left the "scene of the crime". A petite girl with shoulder length dark blue hair sighed.  
  
"Even though I don't condone violence she did have it coming"  
  
"Is our pacifist finally embracing some action?" Rei asked she took her place on the bench.  
  
"Aww leave Ami alone Rei." Motoki said yawning leaning against a tree, "We should all avoid violence at all costs"  
  
"This coming from the man that was just hiding in a bush a few minutes ago" Mamoru pointed out pulling up the rear of the group. The girls laughed.  
  
"Mamo's right" Rei laughed, "You're such a scardy cat! At the first sign of trouble you put your head between your legs and wait for someone to save you"  
  
"No wonder Mina dates you" Mamoru agreed.  
  
Motoki scowled, "Can we stop with the brother-sister tag team insult match!"   
  
A bell sounded throughout the courtyard signalling the end of lunch.  
  
"Alright we'll meet at the gate before driving off to Mina's to meet her cousin. See you guys later" Makoto announced before running off to class the others following suit. Only Mamoru and Motoki remained walking slowly back into the building.  
  
Motoki nudged Mamoru, "Alright out with it. What did you think of Mina's cousin?"  
  
A image of long silver hair and legs crossed his mind. He groaned aloud.  
  
"I think I'll have to take a cold shower" Motoki laughed as they walked into the boys locker room.  
  
"Hung up already? This is new"  
  
"Me? Of course not! I really didn't see too much other than some silver hair and her fist connecting with Kayko's face. I guess I'll get a better view when we stop by later. By the way why are we heading over to Mina's rather that the girl's house?" he asked changing his shirt.  
  
Motoki pulled up his shorts, "I had spoken to Mina last night and she said that she was moving into that huge house right next to her. Neither of us have seen Usagi in years but the last time I saw her she was a blonde"  
  
"Usagi? So that's her name" Motoki nodded, "Umm, Bunny of the moon. Intersting"   
  
"Certainly doesn't look like one, huh" Motoki commented as they walked out the doors towards the track field.  
  
A playboy bunny popped in Mamoru's head, "I wholeheartedly disagree"  
  
Motoki realized exactly what type of "bunny" his black haired friend was thinking about, "Lord! You're such a sex fiend!"  
  
He laughed, "And damn proud of it" The whistle blew and they started running laps.  
  
-------|-------------|  
  
Usagi's House  
  
-------|-------------|   
  
"Kami, Mina! Did you really need to buy all of that?" Usagi exclaimed lugging a number of bags into the den.  
  
Mina dropped the bags in her hands and plopped onto the couch.  
  
"Keep in mind dear cousin that half of these bags are yours. Admit it, you're a fellow shop alcholic"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and wiped the invisible sweat from her brow "Mom! We're back! Mom, Aunt Meiko?"  
  
"Maybe they went out" Mina yawned. She spied a folded note sitting on the cherrywood coffee table, "Hey Usa! She left a note. Here"  
  
She took the note and read it aloud, "Hello sweetheart. Your Aunt and I decide that while you two were out getting reaquainted, we should also. As you can see the movers placed quite a bit of things in place already and the most of the things we've preodered have been placed where we requested but their is so much left to do! I have to run a couple of errands but I'll be home in awhile. Mina your parents are also with me. Have fun you two and please stay out of trouble. I know how you two get when you're together. Stay close to the phone your father may call ~~Love, Mom  
  
P.S. ~~Only your car arrived today. It's in the garage. You should have the keys and the keypad to open the garage is on the table by the door. The rest will be here tomorrow between 9-12 so you can stay home or at Mina's. There's no food in the kitchen either so order some for you and Mina or go out to either one that suits you I'll stop by the grocery pick some groceries later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally! I can see what Miss high and mighty's taste in car are!" Mina said getting up.  
  
Usagi smirked, "Oh you'll see alright" She took out the keys from her purse and headed towards the door with Mina in toe. After grabbing the keypad they went outside and walked towards the garage which was attached on the right side of the huge house. She pressed the opening button and slowly the doors cranked upwards revealing a towering 2004 silver Lincoln Navigator with spinning 23" rims.  
  
Mina's mouth dropped, "Damnnnnnnnn! That's not even out yet!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know" she answered staring at her pride and joy. She walked up to it and unlocked it to give Mina a closer look. Inside were creme brown leather seats and an impressive sound system. A pilot naviation system sat in the of the dashboard. The steering wheel and assortacted surfaces were personalized with American Walnut Burl wood finish.   
  
"I give. You're car's way better"   
  
  
  
"Damn right. Now come on we still have things to do!" With that Usagi yanked here back inside through the side door that linked to the kitchen.  
  
"Meowwwwwwww!!!"  
  
Usagi screamed, "Kami have mercy!!" She looked down to see Luna rubbing at her legs. She bent down and picked her up.  
  
"Oh! Hello Luna! I haven't seen you in forever. Did those people manage you alright. I would have snuck you through but those wretched people wouldn't allow it." she explained as she petted her purplish black fur.  
  
"Hey Luna! Wow she looks way different than those pictures you sent Usa. Wait a minute, is that a creasant moon on her forehead?"  
  
"Yeah. Is it beautiful. It kinda suits her doesn't it" Usagi commented.  
  
Mina nodded absently staring into Luna's eyes.  
  
"MINA!!!" She stumbled backwards.  
  
"What?! God did you have to scream?" Mina replied rubbing her ears.  
  
Luna jumped out of her arms and she crossed them across her chest, "When you don't answer for three minutes and you're busy staring into my cat's eyes then yes I think screaming is acceptable"  
  
"What were you saying anyway"   
  
"I was saying that I'm filthy and tired. I was going to take a shower and change into something more comfortable."   
  
Mina looked at her tight three quarter black shirt, dark demin jeans and boots. "I thought you were comfortable Miss I love black"  
  
"Stuff it. I'm gonna shower and change" With that she headed out of the kitchen and around the corner.  
  
"Snooping time!" Mina cheered. The doorbell rang, "Darnit!" she pouted. She stomped over to the door and swung it open.  
  
"Hey Baby" A sandy blonde man exclaimed pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Hey Motoki!" Mina replied pecking him on the lips.  
  
"So this is why you said come over by you. She's moving in right next to you. It's kinda hard to miss your bright ass car" Rei commented from behind.  
  
"Aren't you gonna let us in, dummy?" Makoto asked sick of standing outside.  
  
Mina giggled, "Oops I forgot! Sure come in guys. Everyone's here right?"   
  
"Actually, Mamoru had a meeting with Coach Satomoto. He's probably not gonna show. Lazy pig" Rei huffed flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Whose car is that in the garage?" Andrew asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Oh that's Usa's. It was shipped over but came earlier than the rest of the family's cars" Mina replied.  
  
"Where is she by the way?" Ami questioned look at glass sculpture standing elegantly in the corner.  
  
"Oh she's just..oh crap I forgot! She just went to...."  
  
"Hey Mina! You need to see what color I got my room painted.." Came a voice from around the corner and coming closer.  
  
"Usa Wait!" Mina yelled desperately.   
  
She rounded the corner and came into view, "What the hell is wrong...." the questioned died on her lips as her eyes encountered five pairs of eyes.  
  
"Jesus Christ of Nazerath!! Who fuck are you people and why the hell are you in my home?!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Translations:  
  
Arigatou- Thank you  
  
Kami- God  
  
Oto-san- Father  
  
Oba-san- Aunt  
  
Oji-san- Uncle  
  
---------------===--=-------===--=  
  
YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm finish with my second chapter and it was actually longish!! I have decided to eject some of the "business" I was talking about earlier if you haven't already figured it out.  
  
How is it so far? Constructive Criticism and Kudos are readily accpected. But please don't be one of those stupid ass people who decide that it's fun to leave a piece of bullshit for a review. I'm telling you now you will be cursed the fuck out by yours truly and if I knew who you were you would get head slapped for each word in your shitty review.  
  
Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and watch out for some more You don't Always Get What You Want.  
  
Don't touch that back button!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!   
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, you get the picture.., Fireblosom~* 


	3. A Friendly Intro

HELLO!!!!! I'm back again!!! Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I actually had completed about half of this in June but then I went out of country. I'm back now but I'm afraid I will be busy again. But be assured I will write when my onsault of ideas flood in.  
  
WHO GOT THE FIRST SEASON ON DVD?!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER SAY YES OR SHAME ON YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: WHY?! WHY?! Why didn't I think of it?!!!! :Runs away wailing:  
  
~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@  
  
Titile: Beginnings  
  
Rated: PG-15  
  
Contact: Fireblosom182@yahoo.com   
  
^ (Pleaze send anthing to this one cuz all of AOL's spamming crap is pissing me off and has me deleteing emails I want)  
  
~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@  
  
"Mina I'm only gonna ask you one more time, who the hell are these people?"  
  
Mina smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Usa. These are my friends. I told them to drop by to meet you. I let them in but completely forgot you went to take a shower."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mina" she turned to Mina's friends "I know this isn't the best way for introductions but I am glad to meet you"  
  
"Mi is a weird character so it's expected that her extended family would be a tad off too" commented the blond male. Usagi smiled, she felt a mischievious air to him. He felt friendly.   
  
'Nice vibes' she thought to herself.  
  
"You've got to be my cousin's boyfriend, Motoki right?" He nodded. "You're personalities match well. She needs someone to tie her down so that, that air filled head of hers won't float away" A girl with black hair and dark violet highlights laughed loudly.  
  
"Glad to find I'm not the only one who seems to think so. By the way I'm Rei"  
  
"Gotta keep this one on her toes somehow" Usagi agreed.  
  
'A warm one. Not many like her. I like her'  
  
"As nice as this meet and greet is I should probably take my shower and get dressed"  
  
"Right how rude of us. We could see you later" came a fairly sweet voice.  
  
"Oh it's alright..."  
  
"Ami" she supplied.  
  
"Right. How about we hang out later or so? Will that be alright. You guys seem like pretty cool people." Usagi offered.  
  
A tall brunette laughed, "You're pretty alright too. Hey how bout we go over to Crown when you're finish your shower and everything. It's just a place we hang out in after school. Motoki's dad owns it. He has alot of chains in Tokyo"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let me get upstairs and stop flashing you people. Besides it's get alittle drafty" With that Usagi made her way around the corner and back upstairs.  
  
Mina exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding, "So what do you think"  
  
Rei crossed her arms, "Something's off about her. I think we should watch her"  
  
"Rei-chan!" Mina squawked, "This is my cousin you're talking about stalking or did you forget that little detail?!"  
  
"Calm down Mina. I think what Rei means is that she just doesn't quite trust her yet. You know it takes alot to earn Rei's trust" Ami explained.  
  
"Thank you Ami." Rei huffed, "Anyway I'm just being cautious. I mean remeber what happened when your ex-boyfriend decide to pay you a visit. He nearly..." A hand clamped on her shoulder.  
  
"Cool it, girl. Not here alright." Makoto said squeezing her shoulder gently yet firmly, "I know what you mean, but she is Mina's family. We'll take it slow"  
  
Motoki came over and slid his arm across Mina's waist to hug her to him comfortingly, "It might not be like that with Usa but Rei is right. There is every right to be cautious. If there's anyway to prevent the situation from arising again then by all means, do what you must."   
  
She turned in his arms, "I knew there was a reason why we told you. You always know how to ease tension"  
  
He smiled and pecked her lightly on the lips, "And here I thought you were just using me so that you could use Crown whenever you guys wanted" She laughed and hit him playfully on the chest.  
  
"Always knew you'd grow up to be a man-abuser" Usagi commented as she re-entered the room.  
  
"And I thought that you'd be a international spy. You wouldn't happen to have an semi-automatic strapped to your thigh under that skirt would you?" Mina countered.  
  
"If I did I would have long used it to put you out of your misery!" she threatened jokingly.  
  
"You're not still sore about me dragging you into that store are you? Come on Usa! Every girl has to have atleast twenty pairs!"   
  
Mako's eyebrow raised, "And you would be taliking about what exactly?"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to stop by Thongs N' Such"  
  
"Minako!" Ami waiiled covering her ears. Motoki looked like he was ready to faint.  
  
Mina turned back to Usagi, "Ami believes that they're evil atrocities sent here to corrupt all women"  
  
"Kami save us, blondie used an SAT word!" Rei commented sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I don't appreciate that!" Motoki patted her lightly on the back.  
  
"Sure Mina. So are we going or not guys?" Usagi asked turning to the rest of the group.  
  
Makoto liked her forwardness, "Yeah come on guys. We can probably catch a crowd or two their. By the way Usagi. That was an excellent right hook you gave that slut-bitch earlier. Everyone at school was talking about it afterwards.You're like a hero and you haven't even been to classes yet"  
  
Usagi remebered her fist connecting with that fake blonde nose, "Thanks..um.."  
  
"Makoto"  
  
"Yeah she's gonna have some problems seeing as the piece of shit wasn't even real. She had some straightning thing in it"  
  
Rei busted out laughing, "How the hell is this girl related to you?!" Mina scowled.  
  
"Yeah I wonder about that too sometimes" she muttered.  
  
"Where did you get that outfit from? It's really cute" Makoto asked. Usagi looked down at her one shoulder strap tight black shirt, mid-thigh jean skirt, and ankle boots.  
  
"I just brought it from home. It was one of the outfits I sent over with the rest of my stuff. Its from this store over there called LVL X" she replied adjusting her silver studded black belt   
  
"Are we going or not?!" Rei asked impatiently.   
  
Usagi chuckled, "Sure, lets go. You guys lead the way. Who wants to ride with me" She said walking outside with the others following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's Car  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the heck is this crap called?!" Mina shouted over the noise Usagi called her music.  
  
Usagi smiled, "What did you say? I didn't here you?"  
  
"Turn that shit down and maybe you could!" she responded back.  
  
"Turn it up?! Sure!" and turn it up she did. It didn't help that Usagi had the back lined with speakers and the bass on max. They had also unfortunately stopped at a red light. All the cars around her were looking up at the huge SUV that was producing unimagable sounds in what distantly sounded like English.  
  
Usagi danced in her seat as the song finally ended. She turned it down to a resonable decibal.  
  
"Okay now what the hell was that exactly?" Mako asked as she finally couldn't feel the bass in her stomach.  
  
"Go-Go" she replied simply as she stepped on the gas and followed Rei's red covertible after the light turned green.  
  
"You could barely understand what they were saying over the drums and keyboards and those other things!" Mina stated leaning back in her seat. Mako laughed from the backseat.  
  
"They're called congos cousin. The band is called Backyard. They were playing at a club so I got someone to burn it for me." Usagi replied, "Oh I love this one!" she said cranking up the volume again.  
  
Mina hung her head, "Here we go again" and promptly covered her ears.  
  
"Backyard we bustin' If these suckers out a line we rushin' In da back we gotta feel it up, one time put tha' Remy right up in my cup...."  
  
  
  
"One question what the hell was all that noise we heard back there" Motoki asked as they all entered the self opening doors.  
  
Minako layed her hand on his shoulder, "Believe me don't ask Just leave it alone" She turned to Usagi. "I know for a fact you're not playing that crap when we're going home"  
  
"Damn calm down. It's not the only cd I have" she responded as they sat in a large booth, she turned to Motoki. "Nice place you parents have here"   
  
"We try. Don't look now Rei, but you're number one fan is coming this way" said Motoki. Usagi lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"He's this guy that's been obsessed with Rei since he first saw her last year. He transfered to our school from Australia. He was an up and coming surfer but he was neglecting his grades so him and his parents moved here so he could focus." Ami provided.  
  
"Ello' all!" he greeted as he reached the table, "Ello' Rei" he said deeply. Usagi nearly laughed at his attempt to sound sexy.  
  
"Hey, Chad" she mumbled in return clearly annoyed. He took this as an invitation and pulled up a chair close to Rei.  
  
Insert Crocodile Hunter's accent  
  
"So how've ya been, sweetheart. If I'd knew you'd be here then I would have put on a more manly shirt that shows off all my scrumtious muscles. Speaking of muscle guess what, love? I can bench 80 lbs! Can you just imagine these arms around you? I woke up this morning, walked to me mirror, took a flex, and I was like 'Oh Criykies!! Look at those ceps'  
  
I knew you'd like em' Rei. I thought I saw you the other day but the person screamed and ran the other direction so I knew it wasn't you. Though she did have the same violent streaks in her hair. Always knew you were a trend setter. I member' the first day I saw my sweetheart she was a gift from the sun, a mermaid out of the sea, an angel from heaven, a needle in the haystack, the light of my world, the most beautifulist...Rei why are you banging your head on the table like that??"  
  
"Just :slam: trying :slam: to :slam: be :slam: come :slam: unconsious" she grunted out. Makoto grabbed her shoulders before she before she succeed.  
  
"Now Rei, what did the doctor say?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and tried to save her new friend, "Look Chad is it? Right. Rei really doesn't feel well right now so could you give her some space to breathe"  
  
Chad looked at the commanding silver headed woman with the cutting blue eyes. Something about her told him not to question her authority, "Yeah sure" With that he got up and walked out of the parlor.  
  
"Wow. It normally takes attack dogs to get him to leave Rei alone for three seconds. How'd you do it" Mina asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. You couldn't even see his eyes behind all that damn hair. He looked like a St. Bernard. I guess all the dog needed was an order."   
  
They all laughed except for Rei who stood up from the table.  
  
"I take care of myself you know. I don't need someone I don't know looking after me" she declared a little too harshly than she meant.  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is your problem? All I.." she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.  
  
Rolling her eyes she picked it up, "Hello....Yes mother.... I'm at a parlor with Mina and some of her friends....Yes....What?...But why?! You told me...Just because he...Fine I'll be home in a couple minutes. Is there at least food in the house now? Good. Alright see you soon...I love you too, bye" She hung up the phone and stuffed it back in her purse.   
  
"Well as you heard my mother, actually my father wants me home. I'll see you later Mina and it was nice meeting you all" She looked at Rei "Glad to know Mi-chan has such good friends"  
  
"You know the way back?" Mina asked starting to get up, but Usagi waived her back down.  
  
"Yeah I remember. I'll be fine. Ja ne*" she said before making her way out. Ami swung to Rei who was in fact still standing watching Usagi's retreating figure.  
  
"What's your problem Rei? We agreed to be cautious not rude"  
  
"She's right Rei. All Usagi was trying to do was help" Motoki commented agreeing Ami.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean for it to come out like that alright. I need to go to the Temple and consult the Sacred Fire. Are you guys coming or not? We have a training session at five and it's already 4:30" With that she walk out the door as if nothing happened.  
  
"Something must really be freaking Rei out for her to be acting like this. Given she's a hot-head on the regular but she's a bit more firery today." Mina remarked.  
  
"Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye girls, bye Mina" Motoki said pecking Minako on the lips then walking towards the staff area of the parlor.  
  
"Well lets go girls. No doubt Rei has some steam to work off" Makoto mentioned as the group walked out the exit.  
  
They were meeted with the site of Rei leaning on her car squeezing three stress balls in each hand.   
  
"This gonna be one long practice" Ami groaned.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Usagi's House  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=  
  
Usagi casually walked through the front door to be met by her father, who didn't look all that pleased.  
  
"Well hello, Usagi. It great of you to join us." Hitoshi greeted sarcastically.  
  
She smiled back, "It's lovely to see you also father. I wasn't planning on seeing you for another 72 hours atmost"  
  
"Usa!" Saori scolded as she caught the tail end of Usagi's reply, "Be nice to your father. He pulled himself away from his work to have our first dinner at our new home with us"  
  
"Give the guy a prize" she muttered.  
  
"I'm gonna go up and change mom." Usagi said already heading out of the living room.  
  
"Well hurry up! Your father brought us a great Italian dinner" she called out behind her.  
  
She changed and hurridly came back downstairs in some boxers and a wife beater.  
  
"I'm so hungry! You called before any of us could order something" Usagi commented as she placed a piece of lasanga and breadsticks on her plate.  
  
"Speaking of us..how do you like Mina's friends?" Saori asked.  
  
"They were all pretty nice. Except maybe one. She was really cautious but really flippy. It's like I would find her so nice then she would close off and not trust me"  
  
"That is a good trait to have these days, Usagi. You're friend is very wise" Hitoshi said. Usagi silently rolled her eyes and contiued eating in silence.   
  
"You have to remember Usa that you were just like that back in America. The only person you let in was Molly" Saori commented.  
  
"That's because there were reasons not to trust anybody else. You do tend to be closest to the person that doesn't call you a silver headed freak. Anyway I didn't exact;y.."   
  
"Usagi" Hitoshi interrupted, "I meant to inform you that you will in fact be attending school on Thursday and Friday"  
  
Usagi dropped her fork, "What?! Exactly what type of sense does it make to make an appearance at a new school on the last day two day of the week?!!"  
  
"She does have a very good point dear. That's why I told you over the phone that she was going to start on Monday" Saori explained.  
  
Hitoshi frowned, "Hm, I don't remember that. I don't want you to be lazing yourself around the house all day. You're mother will be home tomorrow so you will attend school tomorrow and Friday. Understand Usagi?...Usagi did you hear me"  
  
"Father could you please lower your voice a little please. I'm having one of my headaches." she asked rubbing her temples.  
  
Saori switched into concerned mother mode "Oh sweetheart. You didn't have one of these in weeks. I thought your migranes had gone away finally"  
  
"Guess vaction time is over. I remember packing my pills so I'm going up to take one, call Mina, then go to sleep okay." Usagi said getting up from the table.  
  
"Goodnight" she said then made her way up to her room.  
  
Hitoshi and Saori remained sitting at the table in silence.  
  
Usagi's Room  
  
"Moshi Moshi" came a sing songy voice.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mi-chan" Usagi greeted tiredly.  
  
"Oh hey Usa. You don't sound to good. Are you alright? What happened over there? You didn't get in trouble or anything did you? I'm so sorry! I probably got you in trouble didn't I? How do I always manage to do that? I don't try to. So how many days are you grounded for? Or is weeks? Oh God if it's weeks I would never be able to forgive myself if I got you grounded for a good couple weeks! If only I..."  
  
"MINA!!! Would you shut up for two bleeding seconds!!! And no I'm not grounded" Usagi shouted through the line.  
  
"Damn you didn't have to shout you know." Mina flipped, "So what's up then?"  
  
"Daddy dearest is making me go to school tomorrow and Friday." Usagi replied plopping on her bed.  
  
"That's sucks. But hey it probably won't be too bad since you'll have me and the girls with you"  
  
A loud whoosh sounded like it passed right by wherever Mina and was followed by a large explosion.  
  
"What the hell? Where exactly are you Mina? If I didn't know any better I thought you were at a battle or something"  
  
She laughed nevrously, "Of course not. Why would I be at a place like that? Anyway just I'll be at your house around 7:45 alright. Ungodly time I know but be up and partially ready. Feel better. Ja ne!"   
  
"Mina! Mina! Damn" The line was already dead. She contemplated on calling her back but something told her not too. She set the phone back on it's cradle and looked up at her spinning ceiling fan.  
  
'Was that really an explosion? Nah it couldn't have been' she thought to herself. She felt a slight weight on the bottom of the bed. Looking downwards she saw two red eyes peering at her.  
  
"Luna" Usagi squealed sitting up quickly and hugging the feline to her, "Where have you been. You seemed to disappear when Mina's friends showed up" The cat meow in response.  
  
"I think this place is gonna be different, Luna. It's something about this place. The energy, the vibes. It feels like they're trying to tell me something. Maybe they're telling me to be careful not to get attacked by any youmas. I almost forgot how youmas run around here then supposedly get beat by some magical girls in sailor outfits and a guy in a tux that throws flowers. I think I would have to see all that for myself. Whatever, my head is starting to hurt again. I'm going to sleep. Night Luna" Luna jumped off the bed as her owner rolled over.  
  
"Usagi" whispered a faint voice.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
Hikawa Shrine   
  
"Damn Rei Did you not see me on the phone? Are trying to make Usagi suspicious?!" Mina ranted.  
  
"It shouldn't have been on in the first place!" Rei charged back.  
  
Mina looked over at the schorched tree, "Sometimes I think you do try to kill me"  
  
Rei flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Now if I wanted to do that I would have long stuffed my heels down your throat during battle."  
  
"Hey!" Mina pouted.  
  
"Are you two quiet done? I do have a date to get ready for!" Mamoru shouted twirling a rose between his fingers.  
  
"Alright already hot stuff we're done" Makoto joked de-transforming the others following in tow, "It's already ten past six, by the way Mi-chan what did Usagi want?"  
  
"Oh she was telling me that her father's making her come to school tomorrow and Friday"  
  
"That sucks ass" Rei said gathering her stuff.  
  
"I thinks it's great. This way she won't be too far behind" Ami commented brightly.   
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes, "An expected comment from you Ami"  
  
"Guys" Rei called, "I'm sensing trouble" Ami whipped out her mini computer from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"I'm get a reading from Sakura Grove Park. Definately youma. Droid Type A, human engery external weapons only . They all seem to be knives" she supplied.  
  
"Well seems like practice is indeed not over. Let's do it guys! Venus Star Power"  
  
"Mercury Star Power"  
  
"Mars Star Power"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
  
  
  
"Everyone ready? Wait a second...Mamoru are you gonna join us or not?" Jupiter asked tapping her foot.  
  
Mamoru pouted, "But my date!"  
  
Rei calmly walked over to him and stomped her red high heeled clad foot into his shoe.  
  
"OH MY SHIT!!!!" he screamed, "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"That dear brother was for acting like an ass. Now transform and lets getting going. Your so called date is a slut anyway"  
  
Mamoru grumbled assorted curse words as he transformed in to his own alter ego. With that they ran stealthily to where the youma was located.  
  
Unbeknownst to them only a few blocks away a girl tossed and turned in her bed for what was to come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Another chapter kicked out! How did you like it. Gimme some feedback okay! You know I live for it. I'm trying with this story and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. School was a killer and then I went out of country. I'll try to get out as many chapters as I can before school starts again but please forgive me if I'm a little slow putting out. I do have school work over the summer too. If you have a suggestions or TASTEFUL comments by all means contact me.  
  
THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!!  
  
Don't touch that back button!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!   
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE COME THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, you get the picture.., Fireblosom~* 


	4. Strange Occurances aka First Encounters ...

Hi all!! Thank you SO much for all the reviews!!! Wipes eyes. I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. Half of the reason it took so long was that I lazy and having trouble orginizing my ideas the other half is because this is my Senior year and they've decide to work me to death. Plus I've been really REALLY sick. Anywho, I hope to live up to all the praises in my reviews.  
  
WHO GOT THE FIRST AND SECOND SEASON ON DVD ??? I DID!!!! I DID!!! :JUMPS UP AND DOWN:  
  
If you can't find it in the stores then you can purchase it at www.amozon.com They have it there for 112.49 depending what shipping you get. Since it's an item over $25 the the shipping is free but it would be between 5-9 days before you could get it. If you get standard shipping, what I got it's about 115.47 It's up to you but you should get it!! ~~~But that's ONLY for the first season~~~~~~~  
  
Anyway let me quit rambling an get on with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly no....:sighs: Back to notepad  
  
~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@  
  
Titile: Beginnings  
  
Rated: PG-15  
  
Contact: Fireblosom182@yahoo.com or Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@  
  
"Ok the Dark Kingdom is getting a little too wacky with the youma designs" Minako commented as they came face to face with the youma that was causing the disturbance.  
  
It had a completely black body with knives substituting as arms. It's feet were also weirdly pointy.  
  
"I second that" Makoto said looking at it a little harder. The knives on its arms looked distinctly like the same butcher knives she had in her kitchen.  
  
"It shouldn't take long seeing as though it's only 4'1. I do think they're running out of ideas" Ami added turning off her visor.  
  
The creature smiled maliciously, it's red slitted eyes glowing.   
  
"Cutourrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!" It quickly blew past Mamoru and rounded back charging towards him.  
  
"Damn, this thing is fast" He swore jumping out of the way, nearly plowing down Ami.  
  
"Well it makes sense. It's smaller so it is a bit faster" Ami   
  
said still typing.  
  
"Kill the Senshi! Kill! Kill!!" It screamed suddenly shooting hundreds of knives in all directions. Luckily everyone got out of the way in time.  
  
Rei stomped her foot as she hid behind a tree, "Dammit! None of us can get close enough without getting a limb cut off!!"  
  
"I agree. I happen to like where all of them are" Mina added peeking over Makoto's shoulder who was behind a near-by tree.  
  
"Fuck!" Mamoru swore loudly.  
  
Ami turned around quickly, "What happened?" He was currently up against a tree and was pointing downwards. There, was butcher knife right between his legs below his "treasured one".   
  
"That things aim is getting alittle too accurate for me" he said leaping off the tree.  
  
Makoto came out from behind her spot, "Time for some much needed action!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder, Crash!" she aimed right for the youma, hitting it directly in the chest. It flew backwards into a tree, smashing it to pieces.  
  
Minako cheered, "Woo-hoo!! Score 1 for the hometeam!"   
  
"Mercury" Rei shouted, "Some fog if you please"   
  
Ami nodded, "Mercury Mist Sheen!" The area was engulfed in a thick layer of fog.  
  
"Time for some major whoop ass!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi's Mind  
  
~~~~~  
  
She became aware of herself and the feeling of her floating.   
  
Not yet opening her eyes she spoke aloud, "It's my dream again. It never ends. When will I finally have peace in my sleep rather than constant questions"  
  
Usagi opened eyes expecting to see the regular dreamscape that appeared every night but was surprised by the thick fog that covered her eyes.  
  
"What the fuck?" she was suddenly standing, "This isn't right, then again none of my dreams are" The ground was slightly damp and she knew that there was grass beneath her feet.Looking down she noticed that she was in the same attire the fell asleep in.   
  
"I can't see anything" Usagi muttered. Just as she was about to start walking in some direction she heard a voice.  
  
"Time for some major whoop ass!"  
  
"Who the hell said that?" Usagi declared looking about wildly. She still could not make out anything.  
  
"Ah shit! My arm is cut!" someone yelped.  
  
"Venus, are you alright?" someone else asked.  
  
"I'm okay Merc" the first voice answered.  
  
Usagi was still very confused, "I know I'm not crazy. These voices are not in my head! Who's Venus and Merc?"  
  
"Mercury" a deep voice called, "We need to get rid of this fog! The enemy can't see us but we can't see the enemy!"  
  
"Good Idea" that 'Mercury' answered. However before she could do anything four distinct screams were heard. Usagi's head jerked up and the fog suddenly lifted.  
  
When it did, Usagi saw four girls in what looked like the female version of sailor uniforms pinned up to a different trees by knives.  
  
"Why do they look so familiar" she wondered aloud as her eyes travel back and forth between the faces of the girls.  
  
She noticed that they could not see nor hear her which was good, she wanted to find out where the hell was she first.   
  
"Cutourrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!" something yelled in an inhuman voice. Usagi turned just in time to see a black thing run past her towards the girls. She screamed and jumped away and watched in horror as it neared the defenseless girls.  
  
Suddenly a streak of crossed between the few feet that was left between the monster and the girls. A single red rose was imbedded in the ground.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from them. Your fight is with me!" the same deep voice yelled from behind her.  
  
She turned around and was met with the site of a man and a handsome one at that. He was dressed in a deep black tuxedo. Attached at the shoulders was a long flowing black cape with a deep red interior. His head was adorned with a matching black top hat and a white domino mask covered his eyes. (A.N. Like I really need to describe it)  
  
Usagi almost felt herself leave her own dream body. There was something about him.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Who is he and why is he familiar too?!" she yelled, "What the fuck is going on?!"  
  
The monster turned towards the man in the tux and smiled revealing sharp red teeth. With no warning it launched out what seemed to be thousands of little steak knives, all aimed at him.  
  
Usagi gasped but it seemed that was for naught because tuxie was holding in his own either dodging the knives or knocking them away with his cane, that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Unbeknownst to him while he was busy with the smaller knives he did not notice the monster launching a gigantic knife at him.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" the girls that were stuck to the trees screamed.   
  
"No!" Usagi gasped. There was no time to dodge that and she was pretty sure that he couldn't deflect something as huge as that. A picture of his dead body flashed across her mind.   
  
"No! Not Again!" she screamed. Everything slowed down yet still the sword continued its deadly path. She sadly reached for him. Suddenly a silver light shot out of her hand and hit him just seconds before the large knife. The explosion that followed threw her backwards and she slipped into unconsciousness, unknowingly disappearing in the process.  
  
Rei eyes filled with tears, "No!!! Oh my God! Mamoru!" The rest of the girls looked on in sorrow-filled awe. Suddenly the knives that held them fast to the tree disentegrated. Rei wasted no time in running over to the last place her dear brother stood.  
  
"Mamo-oof!" she smacked into something, falling hard to the ground. The dust cleared and Mamoru was simply standing there, there was no monster in sight.  
  
Makoto helped Rei up from the ground while still staring at Mamoru in awe, "Don't get us wrong T.K., we WERE worried about you, but we were kinda expecting sliced 'n' diced prince when we got over here"  
  
Rei sniffed sticking her nose in the air, "I'm never crying over you again! To think that I was worried that my ass of a brother was dead, but here you are! I should kill you myself!"  
  
Mamoru chuckled. He still saw the faintest traces of fear and sorrow that had clouded her purple eyes when she thought he was dead.  
  
"Nice to see you too fireball" he said.  
  
Ami suddenly shot her head up, "Wait a sec!" Everyone turned and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"If T.K.'s over there and Rei's over here. Then what the hell did Rei bump into?"  
  
"Your right" Rei remembered, "When I came running over here I knocked into something. And you all were behind me. Mamo's only a few feet away but no where near close enough for me to run into"  
  
Minako walked up to Rei. Slowly but steadily she walked past her and stretched out her hand. It was only two more steps until her hand touched something. Something that she nor anybody else could see.  
  
"It's like a force-field." she said running her hand over it, "Mamoru did you do this?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Maybe some of his special powers are emerging. He is afterall the Prince of Earth" Makoto suggested.  
  
Ami nodded her head, "That maybe indeed possible"  
  
Mamoru shook his head again, "I don't think it was me. I've never done this before. Make a force strong enough to protect myself and killing a youma in the process?"  
  
"He has a point" Rei said.  
  
"But there's another thing. I felt something hit me"  
  
"What? The knife?" Minako asked.  
  
"No. Something warm..almost familiar. It felt like it went right in me. Did you guys see anything?" A chorus of no's answered.  
  
"It may have possibly happened but we were all too worried to notice anything" Ami said.  
  
"We can discuss this later." Makoto interrupted, "To more current events, we can't go into this 'force field' but can Mamoru come out?"   
  
"Minako step back two spaces from the force field" Ami ordered as she tapped her right ear twice, allowing a blue visor to slid over her eyes. Reaching into her sub-space pocket she retrieved her small mini computer. Her hands deftly flew across the keys, bringing up a visual of the force field on her visor.  
  
"Alright. Now T.K. walk forward towards Venus" He walked forward cautiously and came to a stop right next to Venus.  
  
Rei blinked, "It didn't affect him!" She turned towards Ami.  
  
"Amazing! The energy that the force field was composed of has completely been absorbed by Mamoru's structure. When he passed through, I did a sub-scan of his body and it showed no changes. Not even an influx of energy. However it would help if I knew the type of energy that the force field was compiled of in the first place. My computer can't seem to bring up any data"  
  
"So basically I absorbed the energy of the force field and I'm completely fine?"  
  
Rei slapped him on the back, "You're fine dumbass! Stop looking for pity!"  
  
Mamoru scowled, "No respect. Okay I'm wiped plus I still got English homwork to attempt to do"  
  
Ami slapped her head, "Kami, you're right! Oh I need to get home!"  
  
Minako giggled, "Ahh regular English is the life. Anyway, I'm calling a meeting tomorrow after school so that we can discuss this force field thing a bit more in detail. See ya tomorrow!" And with that, the super power group dispersed.  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Usagi's Room  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Light filtered thru the bay window and illuminated a bare bed with rumpled sheets.A groan sounded from the plush carpeting that covered the floor.  
  
A slender hand reached up and grabbed the side of the bed.  
  
"Damn. How the hell did I end up on the foor?" Usagi muttered completely pulling herself up off the ground.  
  
Glancing at the clock, the red letters read 7:30.   
  
"Crap. Mina's gonna be here in fifteen minutes" she said dropping her head into her hands.  
  
"Was that dream even real? Were any of those people real? Dammit! No time to ponder, I'm late!" She shook her head and ran into her bathroom. Five minutes later she ran out of the bathroom in a towel and faced the dreaded closet.  
  
"What to wear?" she pondered aloud, "You know what? Fuck it" she said grabbing a black halter top that tied around her neck and a pair of low hip jeans that had a zipper up each side. Running around the room more she lotioned, put on some underwear, and threw on her clothes.  
  
"Earrings!" she looked wildly around until she spotted them on the desk in the opposite corner of the room. Glaring slightly at them she grumbled and outstretched her hand. They floated off the desk and flew quickly into her hand. Shooting a glance at the door, she sighed and put the hoops on.  
  
"Ahh!" she shrieked as the phone rung breaking her silence.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Usagi answered balancing the phone on her neck while trying to put her boot on at the same time.  
  
"Ohayo* Usa!" greeted the voice.  
  
Usagi brightened at the voice of her dear cousin, "Hey, Mina"  
  
"I was just calling cause I'm about to walk out of the house. You ready?"  
  
"As soon as I find my stuff, so come on over" Usagi replied.  
  
"Cool. I'll be there in a few. See ya"  
  
"Ja ne*" Hanging up the phone she looked at her appearance in the mirror.  
  
"Will this school be different? Just a girl with silver hair and telekinetic powers. Yeah, I'll fit right in" Usagi sighed, "Yet something tells me I'm not the only freak running about this place" A knock sounded on the door.  
  
"It's me the goddess of love and beauty! The wonderful, fantastic, marvelous-"  
  
"You forgot bright as shit" Usagi supplied as she opened the door. Mina was decked in a low-cut black tank top tight orange draw string pants and black slim heeled boots. Matching orange hoops dangled from her happily bobbing head.  
  
Mina spinned around, "You like?"  
  
"If I wanted look a supernova, sure" Usagi replied dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Flouncing in, "Were like night and day" Mina said surveying her outfit, "Nobody's gonna think we're related"  
  
"Now where would they get a silly idea like that from, I wonder" Usagi teased as she dumped a couple notebooks and pens in her bookbag. Quickly she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail with a few wisps left to caress her face.  
  
Mina looked on amazed, "Was this an everyday school ritual back home?"  
  
"Yeah" Usagi replied rolling on some lip gloss then throwing it her black coach purse, "I could never wake up on time. In fact I woke up at about 7:30 this morning"  
  
She gave her a incredulous look, "Nope I could never do it. Anyway come on it's almost 8:00 and we're-"  
  
"Taking my car. Don't give me that look!" With that she ran out the door and down the steps, Mina trailing after. She ducked into the kitchen and yanked open the frige.  
  
A sigh of relief passed through her lips, "Good job, food" She caught sight of a note on the breakfast table. Grabbing an bagel on the way she snatched up the note. Scanning it quickly she balled it up and threw it in the garbage. Mina appeared next to her.  
  
"What did it say?" she questioned.  
  
Usagi threw the core of the apple away, "Mom is handling some house stuff and surprise, surprise dear old daddy had to make a conference trip to Kyoto." She threw a glance at her watch.  
  
"It's eight now. What time does school start"  
  
"Shit!" Mina swore, "Time to go!" And dragged Usagi from the kitchen and out the door, nearly missing her grab at her keys.   
  
  
  
~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abuzu High School  
  
~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fuck. I'm sore as hell" Makoto commented rubbing her arm leaning against a tree.  
  
"Well you do have to take into account that we had training first and then had a battle directly after" Ami supplied from where she sat on the bench.  
  
"Where the hell is Mina. She said she'd be here early so that we can talk with Usagi more and find out her schedule" Makoto said.  
  
Rei snorted and re-crossed her legs, "Mina couldn't even be on time for her own birth!"  
  
Suddenly a loud set of noise was coming from the near-by parking lot. A large black SUV parked into a space and the passenger jumped out screaming.  
  
"Never again! You promised me!" Mina yelled, "I officially hate American music!" She spotted her friends and jogged over waving.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"It's almost 8:10! Mina, I do have homework to do ya know!" Rei snapped.  
  
She waved her off, "Cool it Rei-chan. You can do it at lunch. Where's his highness and his court jester?"  
  
"He decided that throwing roses was so tiring that he needed extra sleep. He said he'll be here in the middle of first period or before. And as for your lover bunny, I have no idea" Rei replied.  
  
"Lover bunny, huh? Kinda an embarrassing name don't you think, Mi-chan?" Usagi commented lightly coming up on the rear of the group.  
  
"Hey Usagi" Ami greeted, "Are you ready for your first day?"  
  
Makoto slapped her on the back laughing, "Please excuse our resident genius. It's not here fault that she thinks about school twenty-four seven"   
  
"That's are little brain child for ya! But Usa's pretty smart too" Mina added.  
  
"Mina!" Usagi hissed. She didn't want her bragging to her new friends.   
  
"Hey that's cool. When did you get that done?" Rei asked pointing at her lower back. A beautiful long-stemmed red rose twirled around a dagger adorned the skin right above the hem of her jeans.  
  
"Just a little under a year ago. I won a track championship and my mom told me that she'd get me anything I wanted that was reasonable of course"  
  
Ami gulped, "And that's reasonable?!" she squeaked, "I would never-"  
  
"Oh yeah we know that Ames" chuckled Rei. Usagi threw some caution into the wind and drapped her arm across Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Let's take a walk on the wild side and while we're at it you can show me where's the main office!"  
  
Ami giggled, "Sure Usagi! It's right this way! Anyway did your old school have any advance placement programs? There are many here that...." and she prattled on as she led Usagi into the school.  
  
Mina turned to her friends, "So, we're still on for this afternoon's meeting meeting right?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Did you give Artemis the run down on what happened?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yea. I gave a quick summary and promised to go into full detail later"  
  
"Fine we'll meet up at the end of school and go to the Shrine. I'll tell Mamo and Ami in Lit class" And with that the girls went their seperate ways hearing the first bell ring signaling the beginning of homeroom.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hallway  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ami had just left her and pointed her in this direction towards her locker. She explained she couldn't stay any longer because she had wanted to speak to her Biology teacher before Homeroom. The hallway was long and wide lined with rows of gray lockers on each side.  
  
"Here's a change" she mused, "I can bend over and get my books without my ass brushing somebody else's" Glancing down at the schedule then at the lockers she groaned.  
  
"Where the hell is 559?!" She was already passing throw of five hundreds plus they were starting to skip numbers. She peered back down at the paper getting increasingly impatient.  
  
'Maybe it's not right. I should-' But she never finished her thought as she felt her body collided with another's. She grabbed onto the near-by locker dropping her papers and purse in the process of trying to gain stability.  
  
"Damn! Watch where the hell you're going!" she cursed and looked into the face of the person knocked into her. She was immediately entranced with the depths of blue that she saw in their eyes.  
  
'Now it's worth saying damnnnnnn'  
  
"You knocked into me! Watch where the hell you're going next time!" he stated staring down into the face of the clumsy fool who decided to cross his path this morning. He noted that the clumsy fool had the most enchanting sapphire orbs he had ever seen.  
  
'Beautiful'  
  
His comment knocked Usagi out of her short stupor.   
  
"Look, I'm not in the damn mood to deal with pricks so early in the morning so just step off" she hissed.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "And I'm not gonna have some nobody little girl mouthing on me just because she's in a foul mood"   
  
Growling, Usagi turned around and picked up her fallen purse and papers. As she stood she realized that the elusive locker she was looking for the whole time literally right under her finger tips. She glanced at the paper and spun the right combination opening it. It was then that she noticed that her jerk of a morning partner was still there.  
  
"Don't you have anyone else to bother with your presence?!" she snapped.  
  
"This happens to be my locker place and if anyone's presence is annoying it's yours, odango atama"  
  
"My name is Usagi, dipshit! Get it right"  
  
It was then that he noticed the mass of silver hair that sat on her head.  
  
"Y-you're Mina's cousin?!" He stammered. Usagi nearly smiled at his shock.  
  
"So? What, you expected me to be as much of bubble head like she is?" she answered back smartly.  
  
He shook out of his shock and grinned, "No. I just expected a little more class. Looks like you got stuck with the fucked genes of the family, odango"  
  
Usagi scowled again, "That's not my name dipshit"  
  
"And dipshit isn't mine, it's Mamoru" he replied smugly.  
  
"At this point, I don't give a fuck what your name is. Until you know mine, I don't know yours" she replied back just as smugly.  
  
He smiled cockily at her, "You're new here. So I'll let that one go"  
  
"Sounds like someone let their ego blow up a little too much." she countered, "Don't worry if you're too cocky I'm fully prepared to knock you down a couple pegs."  
  
Mamoru's grin faltered and he turned away from her closing his own locker, "Whatever Odango Atama. I practically own this school. It's best that you stay on my good side" And he started walking away.  
  
"Right, dipshit" Usagi laughed,"Like I'm gonna play kiss ass for you" With that she closed her own locker and walked the opposite way just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of first period. The hallway filled with people swallowing up the new aquainted enemies.  
  
\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/  
  
AH! Another chapter has ended!! I know it took awhile but my ideas had run dry and school was hell as usual. This high school to college process crap is hard!  
  
By the way, holler at me if any of ya'll that are currently in college or have been accepted to any colleges/university in Pennsylvania, NJ, or NY.  
  
Other than that, I'll try hard to put out another chapter. I've been very sick and in the hospital so I have a shyt load of work to make up.   
  
Stay tune for new twists and turn on the next Beginnings.  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahhh you get the point.......  
  
All my luv, always  
  
Fireblosom 


End file.
